Unrequited Love
by Hatake Boy
Summary: Ema doesn’t understand love. She can understand why inertia happens, why exothermic reactions occur, why dna must have a polypeptide chain and a nucleotide. But she doesn’t understand love. Ema/Trucy, Apollo/Trucy


Disclaimer**:** The characters belongs to Capcom.  
A/N: This was written for the PW kink meme. Reviews would be nice.

* * *

Ema doesn't understand love. She can understand why inertia happens, why exothermic reactions occur, why dna must have a polypeptide chain and a nucleotide. But she doesn't understand love.

It wasn't as if she didn't try to state things clear. Ema did. She tried. She allowed Trucy to eat from her precious bag of snackoos, loaned her "Scientific Investigation" the book her sister bought for her, and she never, never missed a single show of her's at the Wonder Bar.

If these weren't hints that Ema was dropping, she never knew what was.

Trucy Wright was supposed to be good at perceiving. She could read emotions, detect traits, but she couldn't see a certain detective love for her.

Which leads to Ema being frustrated. And grumpy. Because no one seems to understand. They all thought "it was that time of the month, or something" . So she decides, she'll try her best to be the detective in-charge of the cases which Apollo takes. Then pray hard the magician girl will get the hint.

Trucy sees. She observes that Apollo likes her, more than he should. But she also knows that she can't love him back. Daddy would be angry if she did. Trucy knows their real relationship. Mr.Hat told her that.

She sees through those blue eyes of hers how Apollo sits closer to her than needed, how he always offers to pick her up from school. It pains her to reject him. She understands that he shares the same blood. That he can notice if she does anything different. She hopes that her indifferent behavior to his attitude changes will not egg him on.

Apollo puts both his hands around her shoulder. She doesn't brush them away. Instead, she playfully moves her hand and pushes her blue hat into his face. "Gotcha!" she shrieks, then ran away, giggling.

Trucy suddenly halts and stopped running. She noticed something. Her eyes widened and she points at him before asking, "Polly, where's your bracelet?"

* * *

  
It is raining. Ema smiles. She knows from her scientific statistics that events had a higher probability of occurring when it rains. She does a double check before leaving her house. Check, spectacles in place, check, luminol fluid in bag, and the list goes on. Half an hour later, she sets off.

The crime scene was different from the usual. It was dark, damp, crates of goods strewn over the floor, and the smell of blood was still lingering around. Someone from Trucy's school was murdered in a warehouse. She heard rumours that he also liked Trucy. Writing notes to her, slipping the occasional gift in her locker and all that. So why was a highschooler doing in the warehouse in the first place? But that's not the point, Ema thinks. She had better things to think about.

There were no lights. She had been informed beforehand, warned that the warehouse electricity supply wasn't working. Ema didn't care. Apollo Justice was taking this case. So she'll be here to guard the scene of the crime.

She wanders around, gingerly prodding at weird pieces of wood and cloth, trying to find some clues. The forensic scientists were going to be here the next day. They had some other more important case today.

Ema bends down. She saw something. A gleaming object despite the shadows. She stretches her hand and picks it. The object looks familiar.

The air particles in the air started vibrating vigourously. Then something thin and hard made contact with her skull. Her blood platelets started depleting. She clutches onto the object tightly, only to find it wrenched from her grip. Ema tilts her head. To try and see who the attacker was. But it was too dark, the photopsins were inefficient in dim light, and her head hurt. She tries to get up, but her mind was spinning, the neurones weren't transmitting impulses properly. So she ended up just lying there. Her heart was slowing down, no, she corrects herself mentally, the contracting and relaxing movements of her atria and ventricles was slowing down. Ema realises that she is dying. She smiles, twice. The first smile was because science was right, something did happen.

The rain falls heavily. The sound of her assailant footsteps was getting faint and she wonders whether it was her body failing her or that her murderer was already far away. Then lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. Déjà vu once again, just like the other night, she notes to herself. The only difference? She was the one dying this time.

The thunder jolts her and her fuzzy mind manages to gather some thoughts. At least Trucy will be here, she comforts herself. Even if it is to see her dead body. And Ema dies smiling.

* * *

Apollo steps into the Wright Talent agency and was welcomed with a chirping voice. "Polly, why are you soaking wet?"

He smiles and admits to her that he walked here, despite of the rain. Trucy takes a tower from her magic underwear and hands it to him, laughing and commenting on how weird he looks with flat hair. She then tugs at his red vest and says "Lets go solve some crime."

He shakes his head and tells her that he has dropped the case. "Why?" she enquires, "I thought you wanted to make sure that my friend received justice," and she laughs again, this time at her own joke.

Apollo replies, face unchanging, explaining to her that someone else got murdered and he didn't like the idea of Trucy wandering a crime scene when the murder was on the loose. "Its too dangerous," he claims.

Ema's hints didn't go unnoticed afterall.


End file.
